Last Breath
by SlayNKitti
Summary: CrossOver Of BTVSAngelThis Is After The Famous Episode From Buffy The Vampire Slayer Called ‘The Gift, It’s Season 5 Ending Episode. Also I’m Adding A Twist, Which May Remind You Of The Movie Jawbreaker Because That Is Where I Got The Idea From! It's A Pr
1. Welcome

**STORY TITLE: LAST BREATHE**

**INFO:**  
This Is After The Famous Episode From Buffy The Vampire Slayer Called 'The Gift", It's Season 5 Ending Episode. Also I'm Adding A Twist, Which May Remind You Of The Movie Jawbreaker Because That Is Where I Got The Idea From!

**I Also Do Not Own Any Of The Songs I Use (In Order):**  
Full Blown Rose - Can Somebody Help Me?  
Papa Roach - Last Resort

**The Characters I Do Not Own (In Order): ****  
**THE ENTIRE BTVS AND ANGEL CAST - Joss Wendon  
Katie Summers - Katie  
Derek And Lee - Becky

**Characters I Do Own And Are © Copyrighted To Me Brittany Hilderbrand (In Order):**  
Brittany Hilderbrand  
Linda Sherwood  
Marcy Fox (Not The Original One That Belongs To Jawbreakers)  
Stacey Baker  
Hailie Ann

**I ALSO OWN THIS STORY THESE ARE MY IDEAS! ... I TOLD YOU WHAT I DON'T OWN! PLEASE DO NO STEAL MY IDEAS AND COMMENT ON THIS STORY! THANK YOU! HOPE YOU ENJOY:**

Brittany Hilderbrand

**REMEMBER TO COMMENT!**

Also ©opyrighted To Ox Much Love xO


	2. The Beginning Of The End

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning Of The End**

She Sighs,  
Passion Gone,  
Wanting Love,  
Someone, Anyone,

She goes to her room, shutting her door. Everything falling apart around her. Running faster to get away yet she can't seem to. She can't take it anymore! She takes her last breath, as she understands what she must do...

She must give her gift; take one last breath before she falls into her own sorrow suffocation...

As everyone looks up in fear... they all know they can't help her anymore because she isn't a little girl. Not the one they grew up with, she was finally an adult.

Her mind was racing with thoughts of what she must do. It wasn't simple, it was hard for her to bare but she knew she had to. So she took that one last breathe ... as she looked down falling. She was giving her gift, the one she was destined to give... her blood. It was the only thing that could stop everything, stop the worlds from colliding into each other. She was made to stop it. She understood that. As she gasp for another breathe ... which she couldn't get ... she knew everything would be ok. It had to be. It had to get better...

The Scene Changes To A Hallway In A School... Lots Of Kids Were Walking Around... It Narrows On One Girl ... One Girl That Doesn't Really Seem To Fit In. She Was Wearing A White Tank Top That In Black Writing Had The DC Logo... With Tight Blue Jeans ... And Black And White Adios. She Had Layered Blond Hair That Came A Little More Then An Inch Passed Her Shoulders. Her Blue-Green Eyes Looked Around The Hall For Someone She Knew, Her Head Phones Were Blaring Music By Full Blown Rose.

The girl walked down the hallway looking from side to side.

'Being Haunted By A Whisper, A Chill Comes Over Me, I'll Be Stuck Inside This Moment, I'm Not A Victim, I'm Not A Freak'

"Look what the cat dragged in..."

"Look who showed up..."

The young girl turned around facing 3 girls. All she could think of is hatred as the song continued to play.

'Free Me, Before I Slip Away, Heal Me, Wake Me From This Day, Can Somebody Help Me'

The blond girl finally replied, "Aren't they still running test?"

"Huh?" A girl with short blond hair, blue eyes, and a manicure to match her pink dress said.

That girl was Linda Sherwood also known as the schools Sweetheart. She was sweet not all that bright but would help anyone. She was the so called "perfect" one.

"Yea On You?" A girl with long curly black hair, green eyes, and a mean stare. If looks could kill almost everyone in the school would be dead.

That girl was Marcy Fox also known as Feisty Foxy. She was tough, for a preppy chick that is. No one really liked her but she struck fear in everyone's heart. Well since daddy was rich and powerful, she didn't care if anyone did like her.

The girl standing between both Linda and Foxy smiled, "Brittany, You Should Just Stop Trying." She had chestnut brown hair straight and cut just below her shoulder, light brown eyes, and everyone in the school wanted to be her. She was popular. She was Stacey Baker a.k.a. Kinky Kitten. She could really make the guys purr ... if you know what I mean.

The song woke Brittany from her thoughts.

'I'm Being Haunted By A Vision, It's Like The Moment Never Comes, I Feel The Burden Of Confusion, Always Searching... On The Run'

"Shut Up Stacey!" Brittany replied.

"It's Kitten," Foxy said.

Linda nodded agreeing with Foxy, "That's what everyone calls her now."

"So Get It Right," Stacey Smirked.

All 3 girls look at each other and smiled before turning and leaving.

'Free Me, Before I Slip Away, Heal Me, Wake Me From This Day, Can Somebody Help Me'

Brittany watches as the they begin to leave and a girl with wavy strawberry blond hair walks joining Stacey, Foxy, and Linda. That girl with the strawberry blond hair was none other then Katie Summers. She was from LA after her half sister died earlier that year. Katie was the most real out of all of the girls. All though she had her strange moments running out of class, getting into fights, blood on her clothes... People would say she believed in vampires and witches and other stuff, which freaked some of those people out. The only reason she wasn't known for really being 'so weird' was because she was part of the group.

Brittany sighs watching them walk away, "The Flawless Four."


	3. Replacement

**Chapter 2 - Replacement**

A teenage girl sits around going thru her sisters' stuff. Tears slowly fill her blue eyes.

"Cheer Up Dawnie! .." A man in his early 20s said with a small smile. Really he understood her pain. He missed her sister to. She was the only real friend he had besides willow. He remembered to the time when him and willow were in kindergarten and she broke the yellow crayon. He sighed then remember the first day he saw her ... he picked up her stake and thought she was going to build a little fence with it. Those were the days...

Willow gave a tiny smile, "I'll be ok. We'll get her back."

"Only If You Could," Dawn muttered threw her tears looking at a picture of her sister and mother, "Why did they both have to leave me?"

Tara slightly rubbed dawns arms, "There ok now, there in heaven."

Dawn looks down not saying a word.

Every ones tiny small smile soon faded away looking at dawn.

Anya comes in with a huge smile.

Everyone looks up at Anya wondering why she is smiling.

Anya says excitedly, "Isn't anyone going to asked what I found out?"

Everyone just kind of looks at her.

Anya sighs kind of, "Fine don't asked, I won't tell you about the slayer that was called."

"A new slayer?" Tara asked kind of shocked.

Willow with a shocked look, "Whoa, that was fast."

"You're telling me about it," Xander replied to the news.

Anya smiled once again, "Yep, I know all about her to. She's suppose to replace Buffy."

Dawn glares up, "She can never EVER replace Buffy!"

"That's not what she meant Dawn," says Xander.

"YES SHE DID! SHE KNOWS SHE DID!" Dawn growls running up to her room with the picture in hand.

Anya with a small sigh, "I did it again didn't I? I'm not good with these human emotions, really what's the point of them.. they only make you all sad and want to cry, which smears your make-up and makes you look ugly and stupid. Like you don't know how to put on make-up."

Tara blinks like "ok", Willow just looks at Anya still in a "how could you" look, and Xander slightly shakes his head also with a sigh, "It's ok honey, She'll get over it."

Scene Changes To Dawn's Room. Dawn's Laying On Her Bed. With Her Knees Up And Leaning Against The Head Board

Dawns thumb and index finger slightly sweeps from the cherry stained frame to the middle of the picture, as tears rolled down her rosy cheeks.. dripping off her glossy pink lips onto the picture. Soon the picture had a small puddle on it. Dawn knew it was her fault. If she was never there none of this would have happened. If she didn't open her big mouth her sister would still be alive! As more tears came down faster ... her mascara smearing under her eyes, she looked around. Finally she gazed at the picture for a minute then the frame it was placed in. She gets up throwing the picture down as the glass shatters. She looks down at the pieces of glass with a small gulp.

'CUT MY LIFE INTO PIECES ... THIS IS MY LAST RESORT... SUFFOCATION... NO BREATHING... DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF I CUT MY ARM... BLEEDING...'

Dawn looks down with a smirk grabbing one of the larger pieces of the glass and starts cutting just above her wrist, she slices threw her skin ... and looks at her blood, "It's All Your Fault"

'Do You Even Care If I Die Bleeding? ... Would It Be Wrong ... Would It Be Right... If I Took My Life Tonight...Chances Are That I Might... Mutilation Outta Sight... And I'm Contemplating Suicide...'

She takes the glass piercing it threw her skin again. She watches the blood drip out in amazement as she stops crying and watches it stain her carpet.

'Cause I'm Losing My Sight... Losing My Mind... Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine... Losing My Sight... Losing My Mind... Wish Somebody Would Tell Me I'm Fine'

The Scene Changes Back To Brittany Walking Out Of School And A Young Looking Man Walking Up To Her In A Black Shirt And Jeans.

The man looked at Brittany, "Brittany Hilderbrand?"

Brittany looked up at the man nervously as he looked down upon her taking his sun glasses off so you could see his ocean blue eyes. Brittany melted, as she looked him over. He had an emo-ish look to him, with his black haircut kind of long.. or as Brittany would call it 'skater cut'. Well whatever you would call it ... he was hot!

The guy looked at Brittany asking her once more, "Brittany Hilderbrand?"

Brittany couldn't speak.. Although she tired to. So all she did was slightly nod.

"Well I'm Derek ... And Uh... Well... Angel Would Like To Talk To You," He said with a slight smile.

Brittany looked at this Derek guy confused. She was wondering why a guy like that would even want to talk to her. She wasn't the type guys liked... even just to talk to. Sure she was cute ...well at least that's what people said, and now he was talking about some angel... what angel? . Angel's in heaven? She started to answer Derek shyly, "Angel?"

"Yeah, He Is This Guy I Know.." replied Derek.

Brittany raised an eyebrow. This HAD to be some kind of sick amusing joke. She looked around to see if anyone was watching and laughing but was unsuccessful, "I've Really Got To Go."

"You Can't.. It's Very Important That You Come With Me," Derek said trying to convince her to come with him.

Brittany once again not sure and very confused, "I Don't Know About This."

"Trust Me .. I Won't Hurt You..." Derek said once more trying to convince her.

For some odd reason Brittany did trust him. She didn't understand why. It seemed interesting and he was super hot ... "Ok, Let's go!"


	4. Oops

**Chapter3 - Oops**

"I'm A What?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrow.

The older man sitting at a desk in front of her and just looked at Brittany for a moment. 'She was so young. So cute. So vulnerable. How could he explain it to her? Her responsibly to die … a short life to save the world just so something even worse can come along. Why did they have to choose such young girls? Maybe if he didn't tell her what she was, she wouldn't have to die. But he knew better then that, if he didn't tell her then someone or something would and she would think she was just some little helpless teenager, most likely die without a fighting chance.' So he took a deep breath, "Slayer, You're the Brand New Slayer."

"Okay, Now What The Hell's A Slayer?" Brittany said as she looked around, her mind racing. 'This is weird. These people are weird and kinda even freaky. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea coming here.' She took a glance at the hot guy who had brought her here, to this weird place. But he was just 'so damn hot.' She glanced back at the older guy looking at his desk. His nameplate stated his name was 'Angel'. Brittany could only think 'who would name their little boy Angel?'

Angel took another deep sigh placing his words carefully in his mind before saying them aloud, "A Slayer Is A Girl. Usually A Young Girl Who.. Saves The World…A lot."

Brittany smirked. She wanted to laugh so badly but his face was so serious. She just kept the smirk on her face as she began to speak, "So.. I'm Super Girl? Do I Get A Cute Little Cape And A Matching Outfit?"

"Well, No." Angel said. He looked over at the younger guy in the room. How could he explain it to her? She wouldn't believe him at first. He was sure of that. As he looked over the younger man beside him for help he could only see a smirk of laughter upon the other guys face. He sighed to himself before continuing to talk, "You're a Slayer. A Vampire Slayer."

"Vampire Slayer?" Brittany asked slowly the words barely passing thru her lips. 'These people really are crazy. It really wasn't a good idea coming here.'

Angel looked at her slightly moving in his chair putting his arms on his desk softly, "Yes, Not To Get All Quotey On You But The Chosen One, To Fight Against All The Vampires, Demons, And The Forces Of Darkness. You Are The Slayer."

Brittany nodded slowly taking it all in. 'Vampires aren't even real. This guy.. these people.. they're all physco. I mean there aren't demons. There are forces of darkness but not the type they're thinking of.'

Angel just sat there looking at Brittany waiting for a response.

Scene changes to out back of a night club

"I Can't Believe You Did That!" An alarmed voice shouted.

"Keep It Down!" growled one of the young ladies.

Defending herself the girl known around her school as 'Kitten' replied to both of her friends, "I Did What I Had To. Did You Want Them Telling The Whole School We're Freaks?"

One of the girls sighed, "No, But We Could Have Did A Forgetting Spell."

"We Didn't Have Time Before The Bitch Would Have Screamed," The meanest one growled.

Kitten also known as Stacey looked from one friend to another, "Calm Down Both Of You."

"How Can I Calm Down? We Need To Call The Police!" the girl started for her cell phone.

Stacey grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Linda, No We Can Take Care Of It."

"Can You Bring Her Back Alive?" Linda shouted, "I Don't Think So!"

Stacey smirked, "No, But We Can Cover It Up. No One Would Ever Believe We Had A Part Of It."

The meanest girl smirked, "We Could Make It Seem Like She Was … How Can I Put It? Not So Freaking Perfect And Great!"

"Great Idea Marcy," Stacey smiled, "But How Can We Do That?"

Linda enraged screams, "That's Just Wrong! We Can't Do That!"

"It Part Of You Fault Linda, If You Don't Go Along With Us We Will Blame It On You!" Marcy shouted back.

Linda sighed, "You Wouldn't."

Stacey nodded, "Oh We Would."

Linda turned looking over at a young girls lifeless body. She was wearing dark blue jean pants with white tennis shoes and a pink top. Her notebook and camera was lying by her body. Her brown hair was wavy and now greasy from lying on the concrete. Her green eyes were wide-open looking straight up at the stars that were shining so brightly. She didn't know what she was getting herself into when she started following the three girls that night. Linda was for sure that she didn't know she was going to die tonight either. She remembered the words Stacey used after… after… she couldn't think about what just happened, all she could think about was after that. All Stacey could say was "Oops".


End file.
